Night of the Company
by Soniccouples10
Summary: First of my 'vampire company' series Rated T for language and gore!


**OK Everyone I am in a halloween mood so I made this but letting you know something before you read so not to be confused.1: Thorin,Nori & Balin were Vampires but a few incidents happened turning their family and friends into vampires aswell.2: Bilbo came from a huge family of vampire hunters he was the only one that felt guilty about killing them.3: Bilbo's age is tweaked abit he's 31 in this.**

**ALRIGHTY I do not own anyone J.R. does I only own this plot Enjoy!**

"Oi you alright?" Kili asked the hobbit who was looking tired.

"Huh? oh yeah Kili I'm OK just abit tired" Bilbo said stretching and sitting up better on his pony before adding "My last name is BAGGINS ,why do you keep calling my Boggins?"he asked looking at the young dwarf who smiled at him before saying."I thought it be cute but if you want me to stop I will.I'm just not really great with names ask Fili I always got his girlfriend's (of that month) name's mixed up!That and the others when I first met them" the prince replied smiling sheepishly from the glare Fili shot him but the others just chuckled at the tried to hold back a laugh at the image and thinking of how Kili could botch up the names of their companions.

They kept on tredging til they reached Bree,and frankly Bilbo was happy to see the town (no offence to the dwarves and wizard) but he needed to see new faces."I'm going to get some more pipe weed I'll be right back" he said getting off of Myrtle who nuzzled pony liked her new rider he was less heavy than the others that ridden on her back."OK Mirtle OK,I'll be right back" The hobbit said before walking into the the hired burglar didn't notice was he being watched by his friends as he walked away."I don't see why you don't trust him Thorin ,sure the lad came from vampire killers but he doesn't have any of the qualities of a killer." Dori said to the leader of the group after their hobbit was out of hearing range.

"He's killed before I can smell it on him" was the gruff reply.

"There is also guilt in there Thorin" Bofur said getting off Minty as the pony winnied.

"Bilbo never liked to kill anything" Gandalf put in before adding "Though he didn't have a choice with that vampire,a child was he grabbed what was nearest and you get the idea but the fauntling was OK so he didn't think of it..until he saw the vampire's father THAT is when the guilt settled." the wizard explained sighing at the memory of Bungo lecturing his son for feeling guilty for killing something as that was then Bilbo got out of both families never gave up on him nor her husband,the woman always new her little boy had the heart of just wished that he would atleast take defence lessons.

"So ye sayin' he don't like doin' his job-OK OK it aint his job!" Nori said changing his words after a glare from the wizard hiding behind Dwalin.

"He doesn't know how to fight does he?" The tall dwarf asked frowning when he got a nod as a a look with his cousin Thorin nodded,he may have said he wasn't responsible for the Hobbit since he became part of the company it! great now he was getting involved with the boy's fate.

"'nor will I be responsible for his fate'"Kili said in his best Thorin impersonation before saying in his normal voice."Yeah right"

"Kili you want to be able to sit on your pony still" his uncle said sternly.

"Shutting up!"

Meanwhile Bilbo was still looking for the store where you can get pipe weed..problem is he couldn't find it anywhere!and the blonde hobbit was sure they the others didn't want to be here along time. "OK OK where is it? it has to be around here somewhere!"

"You OK there sir?" A man in a ranger outfit asked having seen the hobbit looking upset looking around.

"Oh I'm just looking for a place to get some old toby and I'm kind of lost" Bilbo said sheepishly,he really wanted people to believe he was of age but no his immaturity slips out ranger chuckled before saying "I'll show you young one but I suggest you stay close easy to get lost again in this village." he explained as they started walking. "That easy to tell I'm young huh?" the shorter being asked sadly.

"It's not bad to be young Master Hobbit" the man said as they arrived at the store that sold herbs and looked up at him with a frown his green eyes meeting brown,the man had a point it wasn' 's just that the hobbit felt like a fauntling with abunch of adults in age wise he was 31,Kili just turned 72,Fili was 77,Ori was the same age as Bilbo had no idea on how old the others were!"I know" he finaly said to the ranger looking ahead before adding "But I'm traveling with Dwarves and well..I just want them to think I'm not just a child to be watched."

"I'm sure they don't ,now lets get you old toby so you can get back to your friends" the ranger said holding back a laugh as the shorter male blushed a rosy read and looked quickly for the old toby weed.

Few minutes later Bilbo and the ranger ,Aragorn he figured out, were seen heading back the hobbit's friends...who looked bored and not happy with a hint of was pacing,Dori was looking around fretting with his hands clamped together.

Bilbo froze seeing the demeanor of the leader of the company and hid behind Aragorn,Thorin looked ready to kill someone."Ah Aragorn good to see you have you seen a hobbit anywhere?."Gandalf said having spotting the confused ranger who nodded pointing behind himself."Yes he just suddenly hid behind my cape." the younger male chuckled as said creature poked out of was so embarrassed trying to act older and he hides behind his new friend like a scared fauntling.

"Bilbo! you had us worried" Gandalf said sternly as the young hobbit looked down in shame mumbling "sorry Gandalf I got lost" .

The wizard nodded before thanking his friend as they went back to the ,Fili & Ori pulled Bilbo into a relieved group hug telling the hobbit to never worry them again."I won't" was the reply as they got on their ponies,the young creature yelped though when he was suddenly pulled off Myrtle and onto Bungo set infront of Dwalin."Master Dwalin what was that for?" Bilbo asked looking up at the dwarf who didn't look at him just looking ahead keeping a arm around the shorter being's waist. "Dwalin is abit protective and..well tends to go to these lengths" Balin explained glaring at his sibling sternly.

"Abit?! he just pulled me off Myrtle!"

"Be lucky he doesn't have you laying like a pelt across his lap,and you're sitting up" Gloin said shooting the youngest of their company a stern look making him be quiet as they headed off out of the town of Bree. Sometime after they left their burglar felt more tired than he already was,so much infact that Bilbo didn't realise that he leaned back against his 'kidnapper's' chest looking ready to fall asleep."If you sleep now it be more hard for you to sleep tonight" a voice said snapping him more awake looking up at Dwalin,green meeting dark brown. "Sorry" was the meek reply as the burglar sat up straight and shaking his head clear of wasn't long until they all stopped by a river to set up camp,finally able to get off of Bungo (no offence to the pony really) the hobbit of the group ran to the river kneeling on the shore of it looking at his reflection. Then a few seconds later he dunk his whole head into the water ,hopefully this would keep him awake for awhile.

"woo!" Bilbo said after he got up for air,stood and shook his head fast his curly blonde hair flying all over the place.

"Master Baggins!" Thorin called over gaining the boy's attention before gesturing the hobbit over to where he and Dwalin stood."Yes Thorin?" Bilbo asked as he jogged over to the dwarves."You're going to be trained to defend yourself by Dwalin" the dwarf king said ignoring the look of horror that formed on his burglar's face.

"What!? Thorin I know you hate my guts but being teached by Dwalin? No offence really master Dwalin" He got a snort as a reply by said dwarf not noticing the stern look on his face,while Thorin frowned down at the younger male."You are learning with Dwalin no arguing,Gandalf told us you don't know how to fight and might need it in the future." he said as the hobbit groaned looking at the wizard who just smiled at him.

"Gandalf! "Bilbo whined pouting at the wizard who chuckled."I'm not getting out of this am I?"

"No I suggest you borrow one of Fili's swords we start in a few minutes" Dwalin said with a chuckle,and was it the hobbit's imagination or did he see a fang!?'that couldn't be a fang ,get a hold of yourself Baggins!' he thought shaking his head while heading towards Fili as the older prince was empting all his many swords (Bilbo wonders just HOW the dwarf can hide so many blades on his person).Looking up the blonde dwarf smiled and handed over a sword having heard the conversation between Dwalin,Thorin and their burglar.

It paid to have super vampire hearing.

"Fili? can I ask you something?" Bilbo asked quietly looking around making sure no one was listening in. When getting a nod as a reply the younger of the two opened his mouth to ask something but closed it saying "n-Never mind I got to go" Bilbo walked away but his dwarves around the camp could hear the increased pulsing of his heart and veins. What had the youngest of them spooked?

Few hours later found our young hobbit plopping down tired,did dwarves never get tired!? Dwalin was relentless! he wouldn't let Bilbo stop the same routine until it was RIGHT!. Yavanna,he was a HOBBIT not a bloody freakin' dwarf!."Oh Yavanna that was insane!" the copper-blonde said tired before adding "I think my heart almost stopped."

'believe us it didn't' all the vampires thought as Kili bit his thumb,hearing his friend's heart was driving him nuts!.If the young dwarf didn't have blood soon he'd do something he would greatly regret.

Shortly before the quest begun everyone was supposed to has some blood before leaving so no frenzies..slight problem didn't get any because he couldn't find any damn prey with four legs!.

"Umm...Uncle? I'm going to go hunting if it's OK" the brunette said to his uncle who nodded with a frown before whispering "take your bow and arrows so not to make the burglar suspicious" With a nod the young prince stood grabbing his bow and arrows before heading into the though they tried,they couldn't stop the curiosity of shire folk,looking around said creature stood up and headed into the woods too.

Yeah if he was trying to be sneaky he failed miserably, with a sigh Bofur stood and followed his friend careful not to let the shorter male notice him. "Bilbo you need to be more careful" the dwarf whispered to himself watching his friend looking around as if looking for something.

'Where are you Kili?' Bilbo thought,he jumped hearing a roar followed by a animal (pretty much a deer) in instead of running away ,the shireling up and ran to the faced palmed at his friend's idiocy before following him.

Up ahead far from the others,Kili had been stalking a grown buck right before pouncing on it with a uncle had always told him to never roar when hunting it would attract others to he couldn't help it,you can't fight the blood from the wiggling animal,the young dwarf kept his grip blood dripping from the creatures neck until the buck finally went Mahal was it good to quench his thirst!.

Removing his fangs,the prince dropped his catch."I better keep some blood in it this would be good dinner for a few days." was the smug reply as Kili grabbed one of his arrows about to stab the corps-but froze smelling a familiar scent..it couldn't be he was beyond tired! Turning around his now red eyes met the terror stricken green eyes of-

"Bilbo!"

Bilbo's eyes were wide in fear,he was praying this was just a nightmare,it just had to be..but the blood covering his friend's face looked all too real. "Bilbo I can explain-Bilbo wait!" Kili said shouting when the young hobbit bolted down where he came from...only to ram into Bofur who stumbled back his fangs accidently showing.

Poor master Baggins could hear nothing but his heart beat in his ears as everything gone black.

"Kili you bloody idiot!"

"Me!? you're the one who made him faint Bofur!"

"Enough the both of you he's waking up!" Was what Bilbo heard as he woke up his head hurting,he recognizes the voices the third one was Oin their healer."Bilbo? Lad wake up that's it" the dwarf said as the young hobbit fully open his eyes looking prayed that what he saw was just a up carefully his green eyes met the now red eyes of the dwarves...it wasn't a dream."Easy kiddo you had a hit to the head when you fainted" Nori said crouching next to him smiling,but frowned when the younger being flinched star haired dwarf frowned more when his ears picked up a sped up pulse "now don't go getting another heart attack" the thief said sternly.

"S-Sorry" was the stuttered reply as Bilbo tried to calm himself down wasn't easy with his thoughts and confusion were going wild.

*GROWL*

Plus he was hungry so bad.'OK Bilbo relax they are your friends they wouldn't harm you..would they?' the hobbit thought then held his head in pain,oh yavanna it hurt to think now. He was drawn out of his thoughts from a smell infront of him and saw what it cooked piece of the deer Kili killed.

The thought sent a chill down his spine,but stomach was growling so the hobbit took it and bit into it (though he felt weird with everyone watching him).After Bilbo finished eating -which was five plates yeesh!- Thorin sat infront of him a serious look on his face."Master Baggins I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did,but we thought you wouldn't take it well..and we were right on that."

"Hey!" Bilbo exclaimed sitting up pointing a finger at the older and taller male before adding "I was raised to fear vampires! and my instincts on hiding from danger (which alot of hobbits have thankyou very much!) took over ,you people should know better on that feeling! I'm not hurt that you guys are vampires I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to know!" he said volume rising as his rant went 's true their hobbit was hurt from his friends not telling them in the first place,though he probably see if from the dwarves' point of view they were all in a vampire hunter's home and probably thought Bilbo was one.

He knew he should've gotten rid of the weapons and stuff but,,,they held memories and the hobbit just lost his family that winter so give him a break!.Looking down at the end of his rant,Bilbo took a deep breathe having had shouted it in one line of the dwarves shared a look thinking over their friend's words.

Nearby Gandalf watched while he smoked his pipe,the old man figured this would the wizard walked over to the others but froze along with the twelve other dwarves as Bofur tackled the hobbit,was he mad!?.

"Bofur!" Bombur shouted in shock about to pull his brother away but stopped seeing a site that haven't happen in along time. There was Bofur,dwarf toymaker,minor and friend holding Bilbo in a protective grip nuzzling the confused creature's curly blonde hair murmuring "no one will hurt you I won't let them you're safe." the vampire added a hiss at the others to make a thought they hurt-oh geez everyone knew the floppy hatted dwarf liked the hobbit but they didn't think it went this far."Bofur no one is going to hurt him" Thorin said carefully getting close but stopped as the other growled at him before his king added "I promise no one will hurt him." he gently said kneeling next to them red meeting red,one holding honesty the other holding protectiveness and anger. Few minutes they stared at eachother and during that period of time Bilbo tried to get out of his friends grip (not from fear mind you) but because the vampire holding him was doing it too tightly! "B-Bofur you're squishing me!" he shouted snapping the dwarf out of his state as the crushing feeling went away.

"Sorry Bilbo" Bofur said sadly but perked when he was hugged by the being in his lap."It's OK Bofur you didn't mean it " was the forgiven toned reply as Bilbo hugged the dwarf smiling.

"By the maker Hobbits are forgiving" Ori said as he and the others watched the site before them.

With a sigh Thorin stood up saying "Everyone get some rest we head off early tomorrow,Dwalin you take first watch" he said as they all got ready for the stood up holding their burglar in his dwarf wasn't going to let the youngest of this bunch out of his site until he was sure that the young one could defend himself."Bofur I can walk" Bilbo wined struggling in his friend's grip (no dice at all)."No use lad once Bofur gets protective there is no changing him" Bombur said from where he was laying on his bed a groan the young male then drooped his head as the dwarf holding him set him down before laying down the hobbit still in his was now wondering if he would even be allowed to go to the bathroom!.

He and the dwarf looked up hearing footsteps seeing Kili,Fili along with Ori walk over setting there bedrolls sideways next to one of the two non vampires in the two princes' laid down their heads laying on Bilbo's shoulder and young scribe laid his head close to the hobbit's own ,all three then fell up with his green eyes meeting red Bilbo asked in a hush tone "Is this gonna be normal now?I-I mean I can be careful, so no need to be protective-oh!" he said but yelped feeling the familiar grip again.

"what my brother said lad once I'm protective no going back until I know you can stay out of trouble" Bofur replied their foreheads touching (which was a normal dwarven custom) and smiling that friendly smile of his..only to the shorter male ,he thought those fangs did not belong on that friendly face. "Can I atleast get up to go to the bathroom? I don't think you four want a accident." was a reply earning a laugh from the four dwarves around him.

Oh yeah this journey was going to be good.

OH . was this long! OK this got me in a dark zone writing this now I know how horror story writers feel! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I got to hide from a certain hobbit we all ! Disclaimer is up top! *runs off Bilbo chasing me with sting*


End file.
